


Nightmare Chef

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Roberto and his Hell Charger try to take down a chef, only for things to go wrong.





	Nightmare Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Roberto growled as he picked up a nearby chair and threw it at the chef, who simply laughed and moved to one. They always said that looks were deceiving, and they were not wrong! Despite the fact that the chef they were fighting was very plump, he was surprisingly agile, somehow managing to dodge the attacks that the Ghost Rider threw, as well as his Hell Charger. Roberto didn’t let this beat him, and he threw another table at the chef, trying to knock him down. “You’ll tire out soon enough Gordo, and we’ll make you pay for your crimes!”

Without realising it, Roberto had grabbed a nearby table, which was really heavy! His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath as he realised that he had made a horrible mistake! Before he could blink, he found himself being tied up with a hot dog rope. He had to laugh, how was something as flimsy meant to hold him? He tried to escape, only to realise to his horror that he bad been tied up so tightly he basically been mummified. He was at the chef’s mercy, and he groaned as he saw the line of freshly made food.

Cakes, pastries and sweet things of all types lined the nearby counters, He began wiggling and trying his best to get out of the trap, only to fail miserably as he saw Gordo cut a slice of cake and press it to his lips. “Come on now, open up. I made it specially for you!” He knew he shouldn’t, but that cake looked so damn delicious! Without thinking, he quickly opened his mouth and groaned as he tasted the cake. He was so busy savouring the taste that he didn’t notice that he managed to eat nearly the whole thing!

His belly was starting to grow as a result from all the food being packed inside it, with Gordo continuing to funnel dessert after dessert down the Ghost Rider’s throat. He smirked as the food began to dwindle, with Robert’s butt and belly having grown quite large already. “You know, I really admire you. I could never eat this much food!” Gordo, sneered, mocking the man, who was getting larger as more food was being shoved down Roberto’s throat. It wouldn’t be long until the famous Ghost Rider was nothing more than a lazy blob who couldn’t do anything.

By this stage, the famed hero was starting to look more like a cartoon, with a massive body and a rounded out skeletal face to boot. He groaned as Gordo continued to feed him. This was getting beyond a joke. What else was he supposed to do now? Well for now, he could always continue eating the food whilst looking for a way, or he could not eat the food. However, the not eating plan proved fruitless as a large slice of cherry pie was shoved down his throat, fattening him up even further. He sighed in frustration, feeling very embarrassed.

Gordo continued to feed the Ghost Rider the rest of the food nearby, having shoved over half of it down the man’s throat alright. “Look how big you’re getting; you look so non-threatening and cute!”, the chef laughed, giving him a good look up and down. He was really enjoying how large Roberto was getting, even going so far as to give his large ass a slap, watching in delight as it jiggled. Before he could get carried away, he quickly returned to the task of feeding the growing hero some more delicious food, wanting to really test his limits. 

Roberto groaned as he chowed down on yet more food, breathing a sigh of relief as he noticed that all of the food was gone from the counters. That relief was almost immediately replaced with horror when he noticed the massive warm burrito that had been placed nearby. Gordo quickly grabbed it and fed it to him, smirking as he heard Roberto’s stomach gurgle loudly before a loud fart escaped from his ass. He groaned, which made him even more embarrassed. Gordo simply grinned and laughed a little at the loud fart, not caring how embarrassed the other man was. 

Roberto felt another blast of gas building, up but he was determined not to let it out this time! He groaned and tried to hold it in. It worked, for all of ten seconds. He grunted as he felt himself getting fatter. The gas bubble had turned against him! It was fattening him up even more, making him groan. Great, so it was either embarrass himself by blasting out loud farts or swell up from lard if he held them in. He sighed and continued thinking of a way to get out of there. He was determined to escape somehow!

Another gas bubble hit him, and he grunted as he felt his ass start to grow outwards, bomping out with the extra gas caused from the surprise secondary bubble. Meanwhile Gordo was loving this! He had a massive smirk on his face as he watched the hero struggle and grow fatter and fatter. It wouldn’t be long until he was completely immobile, leaving Gordo to wreak havoc across the city, and no-one could stop him! He sneered at Roberto, not noticing that the Hell Charger was nowhere to be found. He walked towards Roberto, grinning as he looked him over.

The Ghost Rider felt another blast of gas building, and he really didn’t want to have to let this one out, but he had no choice. He groaned and grunted. A barely audible fart began to make itself known as it slowly grew louder and more intense, with Roberto feeling rather embarrassed as he did so. The fart continued, alternating between quiet and loud, before ending on a loud note, making him groan in disgust. Gordo on the other hand was loving it. He got in the hero’s face and grinned. “You’re all mine now, and nothing will save you!”

A loud engine roar and squealing tyres aimed to prove him wrong. The fat chef was only barely able to jump out of the way as the Hell Charger came roaring past, intent on knocking him over. Whilst Roberto had been tied up and force fed all the food by Gordo, he had still maintained his connection to the Hell Charger, which was currently stationary, engine roaring. “What was that you were saying about me being all yours?” He laughed he as chased Gordo around the food court with the car, grinning as the evil chef was forced to run.

That fun was short lived as Gordo was able to dodge the car and pull out some more of his sausage rope, managing to restrain the Hell Charger and leave it unable to move. “Since you’re now the fattest hero Ghost Rider, why don’t we give you the fattest car to match?” Roberto didn’t have time to object to this as he saw Gordo start to stuff food in the car’s gas tank and exhaust pipes, causing it to creak and groan. He knew what was coming, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. It wasn’t going to be nice.

The Dodge Charger groaned as the exterior began to round out. The strong and imposing features on it slowly began to become more curved. It was hard to spot at first, but the more food that was crammed into its ports, the more obvious it became. Roberto winced as he heard his car creaking and groaning in protest at the large amount of food being stuffed into it. The headlights were slowly being covered by the growing front. He struggled inside his hot dog ropes, trying to break free and save his car from the same fate he went through.

The interior began to balloon upwards. The headliner drooped downwards as it was filled up foodstuff and the seats started to swell up as they were filled up with fat, the leather whining loudly, and straining as it was quickly forced past its limits. The floor of the car also began to bulge, curving upwards. The dashboard began to swell up as well, the fuel gauge needle spinning in a circle as more food was stuffed into its already swollen, groaning gas tank. It wobbled a bit as it continued to grow at an alarming rate, both inside and outside.

Gordo had a massive grin on his face as he took in the sight of the large Dodge Charger. He watched in awe as the car’s door handles slowly began to sink into the blubbery metal until the only evidence that they were there was a thin slit in either door. He was loving this! Finally, he had the famous Ghost Rider and his famous car all tied up and expanding rapidly. The front and rear bumpers of the Charger also began to swell up, making the car look incredibly comical. It wasn’t long before the bumpers matched the bodywork.

The vehicle’s tyres also continued to swell outwards, pressing against the hot dog ropes that kept them bound in place. The ropes creaking in protest as the fiery tyres began to push them past closer to their threshold. They creaked and groaned, before finally snapping off the tyres, causing the obese car to rock and jiggle from the force. Gordo grinned as he saw the car continued to fatten up. It wouldn’t be long until it was as fat as its owner! The car rocked on its suspension as it continued to grow fatter and fatter, making Gordo very pleased.

Roberto could only watch on in horror as his car creaked and sagged as it grew fatter by the second. He struggled uselessly in the ropes as he tried with all his might to break free. Unsatisfied with how quickly the car was growing, the chef grabbed hold of a cake batter pump and eagerly inserted it into the car’s fuel port, flicking the switch and watching as the batter began to slowly make its way towards the fuel port, with the car inching every closer to the floor as it did, before dropping to the floor with a groan.

The cake batter quickly poured in. The first bubble caused the whole car to suddenly expand, making it look like a massive blimp. Roberto was horrified as he saw his poor car continue to swell up and groan. He was worried about it, what if it was to burst? Where was he meant to get another one from? It’s not as if these cars grew on trees! The car groaned and Gordo laughed as a second bubble containing the remaining batter began to inch closer towards the car’s fuel port. It began to slowly slither in, making the car tilt.

The aft of the car began to grow exponentially, and it wasn’t long before it had grown so large that it was now titling on its rear end. Gordo grinned as he saw that the pump was emptied and switched it off, disconnecting it and packing it up, before grinning at Roberto as the car’s underside pooled out from it and pushed the bodywork up into the air, leaving it immobile. “Well, I’m off. Hopefully you can get yourself out of here!” The large chef smirked, looking at the car and Roberto one last time before he made his exit.

The Ghost Rider couldn’t believe it! He was fat and so was his car! He looked around, trying his best to figure a way out. His train of thought was cut short as he let loose a loud fart, which was enough to snap the ropes, freeing him at last. He waddled over to his blimped up, groaning as his car rumbled and bounced, the air inside from the cake batter desperate to escape. Without another word, the car let rip a loud and brassy fart, leading Roberto to cover his nose. How was he going to fix this mess?


End file.
